The present disclosure relates to interoperable cryptographic peer and server identities.
Communication systems such as peer-to-peer and client-server systems can use public keys in establishing connections between endpoints of the system. Public keys can also be used to encrypt data sent between endpoints. Public keys and corresponding private keys can be generated in accordance with a cryptographic scheme such as Diffie-Hellman (DH) or Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) key agreement.